Stalking Sasuke
by ako to
Summary: At times like this, Sasuke really hated his superior Uchiha genes for making him this good looking. Even in Konoha, he still managed to get himself more unwanted attention. And it pissed him off. SasukexKitsuneNaru!


**The title was supposed to be 'Sasuke bullied a cat' but you wouldn't get the story if it is, so I changed it in the last minute and it still doesn't make any sense.**

**NO WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER YET, uhm...maybe, mentions of shonen-ai?**

**STALKING SASUKE**

Sasuke could feel it again, and so he stopped and let the hand holding his camera fall on his side. Neji, Sasuke's cousin and sort of baby sitter raised an eyebrow at him. Sasuke had been like that for the past few days so this action of his wasn't new to Neji Hyuuga. When he asked sasuke what was wrong when it first happened, and heard the answer, he just snorted and thought that Sasuke's overpopularity was finally starting to get on the Uchiha's nerves, making him paranoid. Sasuke glared and ignored him for the next few days. He knew he wasn't being paranoid-he was sure there was an Uchiha-law againts that- because he could definitely feel it.

Someone was stalking him.

At times like this, he really hated his superior Uchiha genes for making him this good-looking. Even here in Konoha, where he wasn't known, being his first time visiting the village, he still managed to get himself more unwanted attention.

It really pissed him off.

It wasn't the stalking that made his eyebrow tick in annoyance, it was the fact that he couldn't catch the stalker red-handed, just like now. When Sasuke quickly turned his head to look behind him, he wasn't surprised that no one was there. But even now he can still feel it, like a hand hovering above his skin, touching the small hairs and making it tingle, he could definitely feel the eyes following his every move. it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

And it really pissed him off.

"If you're planning to just stand there and feed your paranoia," Neji started, scanning the pictures he had taken on his camera, "then I'm going to leave you behind. Unlike you, Sasuke, I want to enjoy this vacation." Without waiting for Sasuke, he walked down the street, bidding a small goodbye to the local shop owner they had been talking to for the past few minutes.

Sasuke followed reluctantly.

And-he knew-so did his stalker.

* * *

Sasuke looked out his window , enjoying the cool breeze passing by. He looked down at the street from the third floor of the apartelle they were stating at, noticing some men passing by, some waving up at him enthusiastically. He recognized one of them, a thick-eyebrowed guy his age with the most ridiculous hairstyle he had ever seen. They were most likely going to the village shrine, preparing for the final day of the festival, which was still five days from now.

The festival was the main reason Sasuke and Neji-mostly Neji- chose Konoha for their long awaited break from work. The village was popular not for it's economical status or because of luxurious hotels or five star restaurants. In reality, Konoha is one of the oldest village in Fire Country. Even with the development of technology around it, Konoha still maintained its humble way of living. There was hardly pollution in the air, the villagers were friendly and most of all, they continue to uphold their tradition.

Thus, the Kitsune Festival.

The villagers believes that the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the village's guardian spirit, watches over them from its holy place; at the top of the Hokage mountain, upon which faces of the former village leaders had been carved. The Kitsune festival is celebrated for ten days, from October first to tenth, as honor to the Kyuubi-along with the fourth Hokage- for saving Konoha from its enemy years ago. It was also said that during the celebration of the festival, the Kyuubi no Kitsune roams the village in the form of a human to find humble spirits and bless them prosperity for the whole year.

It was a great legend, one that would make Sasuke roll his eyes for its sheer absurdity.

All he wanted to do was take pictures and enjoy the rare peace and quiet the place provided.

Unfortunately, for the past three days, he hadn't been enjoying himself.

Sasuke reluctantly closed the window. It would really feel wonderful to sleep with the window open. The breeze would surely lull him to sleep. But he woulnd't risk it. He knew that his stalker knows were he's staying and would jump at the opportunity to rape him. Not to brag or anything, but Adonis would look like an underfed chicken next to Sasuke.

Making sure thw window was locked, Sasuke sat on the bed and took his camera out of his bag. He looked at the pictures he had taken so far. He deleted most of it, leaving only a few taken on the first and second day of their vacation. The latest pictures were all off, some were even blurred because of Sasuke whipping his head to look behind him the moment he clicked the camera, hoping to catch his stalker off guard. And the stalking was really getting creepy.

The first day had been spent familiarizing themselves with the village. It didn't take long though, because there were a lot of people that were the same age as them. Sasuke and Neji-reluctantly-took pictures with them.

Sasuke deleted one taken with a pink-haired girl. The bright color was burning his retinas.

They also found cheap restaurants that serves great food. And the apartelle they were staying at is owned by a local teacher, Iruka Umino. His boyfriend, Kakashi Hatake, manages the place along with the bookstore on the ground floor.

Sasuke was surprised the homosexual relationship wasn't frowned upon in Konoha. It was a village of tradition, after all.

The second day had been his favorite. They got to see the faces of the Hokages close up going up to the Kyuubi no Kitsune shrine. There were a lot of tourists , all gawking at the large statue of a nine-tailed fox bairing its fangs to an invisible opponent. it was too crowded for Sasuke to get a good picture of the fox so instead of waisting time, he explored the rest of the vicinity. He noticed other smaller statues sorrounding the Kyuubi's. They were the tailed beasts. He took a picture of each of them, having half a mind of vandalizing the statue of a raccon. It was the Ichibi.

Sasuke was looking at the picture of the annoying raccoon again. Really, the poor animal wasn't doing anything indecent, but Sasuke can't help but feel annoyed when he looks at those eyes. Stupid eyes. He pressed the button to look at the next picture. seeing what it was, he let himself fall on the bed, raising his hands to look at it more carefully.

It was a fox spirit, that one was obvious, but he was sure Konoha only have one fox spirit and that was the Kyuubi. So what was this one?

He had stumbled upon it when he was walking around looking for Neji. When he saw his cousin flirting with the other tourists, he scoffed and walked back to the front, hoping to finally take a picture of the Kyuubi. On his way there, he spotted the statue. It was placed in front of the smallest temple, the only one not crowded with people. He had approached it.

It was nothing amazing. It was even smalledthan the other tailed beasts and it looked out of place there. The other beasts were all menacing in their own way, showing off their strength by its appearance. this one was...well, it was...cute.

It was a fox, a baby fos spirit, maybe, considering the size of Kyuubi. It was also the size of a regular dog and it was a little chubby.

Sasuke laughed at that.

The fox appeared to be preparing to leap, or maybe it was trying to look like that. it looked more like it's waiting for its master to pet its head.

So Sasuke did.

And he could have sworn he heard someone gasp.

He took several pictures of it, front and side views. The statue was made of red clay to make its fox origin known. of not for that, one could confuse it with a dog or an oversized cat.

"There you are Sasuke." Sasuke looked behind him to see Neji looking disapprovingly at him. "I've been looking all over for you."

_Liar_, he wanted to say, but he stopped himself. It wasn't worth it.

Neji was still waiting for him impatiently. Sasuke took a quick picture of the statue and put his camera in his bag without looking at it.

He took one step and...

...paused...

He looked behind him.

No one was there, but he was positive, a hundred percent sure, that a soft hand tugged at his sleeve once, stopping him from leaving.

He stood there for a few moments before Neji snapped him out of his daze and left him behind. Sasuke brushed a finger on the statue and walked away.

Looking at the statue now, Sasuke could feel that he should be having an epiphany of sorts, but whatever it was, he still couldn't grasp it.

KLAG!

Sasuke sat up immediately at the sound of something hitting his window. The curtains were drawn so he didn't notice what it was.

KLAG!

This time he could see the glass shaking violently from the impact between the gap of the curtains. And he din't like it.

Shit! I knew I should have gone to Suna.

There was a third hit before it stopped.

When Sasuke stood up, holding his camera in one hand and clutching his chest with the other, he noticed that he was breathing erratically. It was uncharacteristic of him to be shaken by simple happenings but there was this voice in his mind telling him that whatever was outside the window, it was not under the simple category.

Slowly, he moved the curtains aside, holding his breath in anticipation. He didn't know what he was expecting. A demon? The tree outside moving a branch, hitting his window and scaring the shit out of him? Or maybe the Kyuubi itself.

But there was nothing. The street below was empty and the night was silent again.

He released a relieved sigh when he noticed something on the corner of the window.

It almost gave him a heart attack.

That part of the window was fogged for some reason and there was something imprinted on it. Two...three...no, FOUR hole-like imprints disturbingly arranged to create the image of eyes, nose and mouth, was looking at his room through the window, as if someone was pressing their face on the glass.

He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe and no matter what he did, he couldn't tear his eyes away from it. The sound of the camera falling from his slackened hold didn't even register in his mind.

The image shifted, it was now looking at Sasuke and slowly, that mouth, the hole that was supposed to be a mouth lifted its corners in a mock resemblance of a smile.

That was when Sasuke made a run for it. He didn't care what it was or that he was being too loud or if maybe, maybe he was just imagining things because, FUCK, there was a face in his window and it smiled at him and he needed to get away from it and he needed to do it NOW!

Despite his thoughts running over each other, he still had the presence of mind to pick up his camera and click the lock on the door to lock himself out. He knew he was pale, paler than ussual and he was sweating and his lungs were having a hard time supplying his brain of enough oxygen to think clearly.

SHIT, DAMN, FUCK, FUCK,_ FUCK!_

What the fuck was that? Nobody told him this place was inhabited by ghosts or monsters or shit! The stalking was a;ready too much and now this!

He shakily made his way to Neji's room, which was on the other end of the hallway. Hopefully, the Hyuuga was too busy with his nightly ritual if combing his hair one hundred times to hear the noises Sasuke had made.

He managed to calm himself down before knocking on Neji's door. The door opened and he was greeted by a grumpy Neji in a night gown.

"What do you want, Sasuke?"

Sasuke had this all planned out.

"My room is locked."

"Then open it."

"I left the key inside."

"Then go to Kakashi and ask for the spare."

"He's with Iruka at the moment."

At first, Neji didn't seem to get it, then his face scrunched up in realization and he reluctantly stepped aside to let Sasuke in.

"You're sleeping on the floor."

"Hn."

Sleeping on the floor was fine as long as he was away from the window. Hopefully, he would get asleep fast and wouldn't dream of invisible faces and haunting smiles.

Neji passed him the spare futon and comforter.

"If you snore, Sasuke, I'll kick you out." It was his way of saying good night.

Sasuke didn't answere. he was too busy looking at his camera to even notice Neji glaring at him.

Maybe it was when he dropped it, and the next button was accidentally pushed. the screen was now showing the last picture Sasuke took of the statue. He had been in a hurry that time and he didn't notice how close he had been . He just took a quick shot.

The blue eyes of the fox stared at him as clear as the sky, even with the lights turned off. But...That couldn't be right. He saw it! The statue was all red. He had been staring at it long enough to notice every detail, even the eyes.

And now those eyes-blue eyes- were staring at him, proving his thoughts wrong. In his mind, it was accompanied with the smile on his window.

Sasuke deleted the picture.

There was no way something illogical was happening to him. It was just too...absurd.

That night, denial was Sasuke's company in his sleep.

* * *

On the other end of the hallway, just outside of Sasuke's room, a melodic voice could be heard. Or maybe it was just the whisper of the wind.

"Well damn, I think I scared him."

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**This story was supposed to be a one shot but because of my inability to write one, it evolved into this monster. I'm still not sure about this story but I really one to get something done, so...please review and let me know what you think. This is not edited so there are many typing and grammar errors. Feel free to point those out. It will be a lot of help.**

**And thank you for reading.**


End file.
